Gregar Kaze Sienna
Gregar is the eldest son of Jenna Marie Sienna and only son of Kamik Kaze. He is the middle child of triplets, which include his sisters Aleaha and Larissya. He was born on Deireah Fomhair 31, 0 in the capital of Ostara. Present at his birth were Shaelyhn Dorna Knightmare, Alyria Fenyare, and Atheni Yama. His father was no where to be found at the time of the triplet's birth. During the first week of his life, Kamik attempted to take his own son's life in order to hurt his wife. To protect Gregar and his sisters, Jenna separated them from her and each other, sending them to different parts of Elemental in hopes to be reunited with them once it was safe. This marked the beginning of the war of Elemental against Demonic. Gregar grew up in Grovisvi, Darastrix Tokeqwim with a well known logging family. They were instructed that Gregar was not to know of his mother until he was of the age of 18 years if she did not summon for his return before then. He was also to be taken to Draconis for schooling once he reached the appropriate age. When he was old enough, he would not only go to school but also work with the family in cutting trees, cutting lumber, and learning to craft furniture. He began attending the Draconis School for the Gifted at the age of six years. He was instructed in the basics of mathematics, reading, communications, science, and physical training. At the age of 10, he was moved to more advanced courses and graduated with mastery certificates at the age of 16 years. Until his 18th birthday, he would remain at Draconis during the week to continue his training and on the weekends return to his family to work. His first crush was Shaelyhn Dorna Knightmare, who was his physical training instructor, General of the Imperial army of Elemental, and Jenna's childhood friend and chosen sister. After being told who he was and returning to Ostara to rejoin his mother and siblings, the crush became complicated due to certain relationships. During the first year of his return to Ostara, he met Rose DarkNight, through his mother during a visit of Rose and her mother, Mace, to Ostara. Gregar showed an interest of getting to know Rose and possibly seeking a relationship. Jenna and Mace took this as a good sign and since Jenna had married Mace's nephew, Blade DarkNight, thirteen years prior; the two felt that it may be a good match between Rose and Gregar. The two were married in 1404, just a year later after their meeting. Gregar did love his wife, however, he was very sure he was not in love with her. This was a fact that he did share with her before knowing that she was pregnant with his children. The information did not help the marriage and when the twins, Jena Ruby Sienna and Michael Christopher Sienna, Rose's outlook on life began to deteriorate. For two years afterwards, Gregar and Rose began to have more complications resulting in the ultimatum laid out by Rose. She requested that Gregar abdicate from his claim to the throne to be with her. When Gregar refused, Rose took her own life leaving a simple note behind blaming Gregar for the loss of her will to live. Rose's cousin, Blade, was sentenced to death two years prior for crimes against the crown. Gregar became an exemplary leader and single father to his children. About a year or two after his wife's death, he realized the feelings that he had held for Shaelyhn had not disappeared. He began a flirtatious relationship with her. Most of which could be seen in things like when they trained together. In 1425, his entire family suffered a great loss. With a neighboring kingdom, came great death and devastation. Of that loss, Gregar lost his children. This loss was also felt by Shaelyhn and after serving retribution to Draven Greyon Knightmare with his mother, Shaelyhn, and Michael; the relationship of Gregar and Shaelyhn became official with him courting her. Almost ten years later, he asked her to marry him. Upon their wedding day, Gregar took Shaelyhn's surname of Knightmare to ensure that her family legacy would carry on. Category:Surnames: Sienna Category:Surname: Knightmare Category:Surnames: Kaze Category:Characters: Leaders of Silephen